


Last Hope

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Addiction, Age Difference, Angst and Romance, Family Drama, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Made For Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad and Sweet, Suicide Attempt, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Yurio gets thrown out of his moms home for falling in love with Otabek. He stays with Yuuri and Victor.Mention of suicide and attempt.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp cool evening, Yurio was along the beach with Otabek. They have been close since the GPF. Otabek smiled at Yurio his eyes matching the sea. Otabek leaned into give him a kiss, Yurio blushed and took a step back.

"Woah, wait…." Yurio said. His cheeks red and his voice shaking a bit.

"I'm so sorry!" He turned away embarrassed. Yurio grabbed his hand and pulled Otabek into a hug.

"No, no it's not that," He smiled and kissed him, "I just wanted to be ready.I'll miss you, you sure you have to go back tonight?" Yurio couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes, I am sorry. I will be back, I plan on moving here in the next few months."

They watched the sun go down, and wandered back to Yurio's house. Yurio saw his mom was home and sneered. Otabek walked him to the door, as they were leaning in for a one last kiss goodnight, the front door flew open.

Mrs. Plisetsky eyes were slits, "LEAVE!" she shrieked at Otabek, he nodded shocked and took off. She grabbed Yurio by the arm, hard enough her fingers were digging in. She threw him into the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked and smacked him across the face.

"What?! What did I do?"

"I will not have a son like this! You grandfather would have been so ashamed!"

"WHAT!?" Her looked at her in terror. She turned around and grabbed a belt from the laundry basket and whipped him across the back when he was taking off. She grabbed a trashbag and went into his room and started throwing all his clothes and personal belongings.

"I WANT YOU OUT! I don't care where you go, I don't want to see you again…." She stormed out the front door and threw the bag out on the front yard. He grabbed Potya when he bent down the grab her, she whipped him again. This time hard enough he could feel blood going down his back. She kicked him into the yard and slammed the door. He was shaking and crying. He looked around the yard and grabbed the bag. He headed to the park.

He held Potya tight, who gave him a little meow and nuzzled him. He took his phone out of his pocket. He rolled his eyes, he knew Otabek was probably already gone. He saw Victors number and grimaced at the thought, he tried and it rang once and went to voicemail. He started to feel awkward since they haven't talked much since the GPF. He started to panic, he tried Yuuri who picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, thank god. -he choked back tears- C-Can I stay with you guys for a couple days please" His voice was shaking and he started to hold back sobs.

"I have to ask Victor, it's his place…..Are you okay?"

"I have no where to go," By this point he was full on sobbing,"I'm out and with Potya"

"Hang on," Yuuri leaned over and whispered. -'It's Yurio he wants to stay here' -'Why?' -'I don't know but something is wrong he's crying'-'Okay, let him know we will get him'

"We are on our way, where are you?"

He told them where he was. He hung up, he went to move but the pain in his back was too much. His shirt was stuck to his back. He texted Otabek.

Yurio-I'm staying at Victors text me when you can please =^^=

He saw a car pull up, when he stood up he started shaking, the pain burned threw to his legs. He mumbled to himself, 'I hope this won't affect my skating'. He slowly walked to the car.

"Is he limping?" Yuuri asked Victor.

"Seems that way…." Victor said, "Is that a cat?"

"So that's what a Potya is…." Yuuri said.

Yurio put a sweater on the backseat in case he bled any. He threw the trash bag next to him. Yuuri looked over at Victor concerned, and grabbed Victors hand.

"So it's been a while."

"umhmm sorry…..Otabek went back tonight and I had no one else to call. As you know I am not the friendlst person around"

"what's going on?" Victor asked.

"Well, my mom found out….My mom found out…" He realized he couldn't say it. He started crying again. Yuuri looked at Victor with huge eyes, " My mom found out about Otabek and I, I guess she saw us today. She whipped me with a belt and threw me onto the street with Potya."

Victor and Yuuri just stayed quite in complete shock. Yurio shifted uncomfortable in the silence.

"Anyways it's just for a couple days, if that's okay? I don't want to bother you guys. I turn 17 in a couple months anyways. So I will be looking somewhere for Otabek and I to live. I just wanted somewhere to stay for a couple nights to get my thoughts in order."

"You can stay in the spare room" Victor said.

"Thanks…"Yurio said looking out the window.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Yurio…"Yuuri finally said.

"My life is just taking off and then this….." He mumbled. Potya batted at his long blonde hair. Yurio held her close and nuzzled her.

Victor pulled into the driveway," we are here"

Yurio gasped at the house, it was a larger house. He was living in a small 2 bedroom run down house with his mom. When they got inside, Victor showed him his room which had it's own bathroom.

Yurio put Potya down, Victor smiled and left the room. Yuuri was waiting in the master bedroom for Victor. When Victor came into the room he gave him a hug and kiss.

"I know…" Victor whispered.

Yuuri let out a small dry laugh, " guess I am lucky everyone pretty much figured I was gay."

"How so?"

He realized he never told Victor about the posters he had of him, "I…nevermind….lets go to bed"

"I'd like to keep him here until he finds a place, he maybe a annoy little cat….but I don't want to be thinking of him on the streets….I don't understand how a parent could be so cruel…."

Yuuri shook his head, "Well looks like we have 2 pet cats for the next couple months"

Victor started laughing, "I'm going to tell him he can stay."

Victor walked down the hall, and knocked on the door. Yurio was in the bathroom peeling his shirt off. Victor walked into the bedroom.

"Hello?" He looked towards the bathroom and saw the welts from the belt. Yurio gasped and put his shirt back on.

"What the hell!?" He yelled.

"Sorry you didn't answer."

Makkachin ran into the bedroom and sniffed Potya. Who went to hiss at him but instead sniffed back. Makkachin jumped on the bed next to Potya and they laid down together. Victor raised a eyebrow.

"Anyways…" Victor started, " You can stay here until you find another place."

"Thanks and Kutsudon is okay with this?"

"Yes…Can I clean your back up please so it doesn't get infected."

"I guess…." He sneered, Victor left the bedroom and came back with peroxide, ibprofuen, and band aids.

Yurio took his shirt off, Victor went to put the peroxide on Yurios back. He let out a loud yell.

"Sorry!" Victor said as he finished up, "You going to be okay tonight?"

"Fine. What's your wifi password"

"myfianceisasexykutsudonbowl"

Yurio blinked slowy,"Um…Are you joking?"

"No, why?"

"uh…nothing…" Yurio went over to his bag and grabbed his wallet, he grabbed some cash and went to give it to Victor.

"What's this for?"

"Letting me stay with you…It's only fair"

"No, no I am doing this as a friend."

"Friend? You think of me as a friend?"

"Yes, why else would I…We let you stay here"

Yurio leaned over and gave him a hug, choking back tears again. Victor was stunned, Yurios phone pinged.

"I'll let you get situated. Only rule if you stay out past midnight let us know so we don't lock you out"

Yurio nodded, he picked his phone up and saw a text from Otabek.

~~~~~~~~~A couple weeks late~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once things started slow down, and everything started to get back into normal order. Yurio was video chatting with Otabek.

"You plan on coming out sooner so we can find a place?"

"I am looking to come out next week. How are things there?"

"Ummm different….Potya made a friend" he panned the camera over at Makkachin and Potya snuggling on the bed.

"Good thing you have friends that will take you in."

"Ya….I miss you…"

"Miss you too…..Hey Yurio….Can I say something?"

"Sure"

"I love you"

Yurio started to blush, "Love you too" he quickly hung up. He looked outside and saw the sun was rising. He got dressed in his running clothes. He left his room and saw Victor and Yuuri were sitting down to breakfeast.

"Want anything to eat?" Yuuri asked.

"No thanks, going for a run"


	2. Breathe for love tomorrow Cause there's no hope for today

******Quick authors note, sorry for any typos I am having to use a different program to type this on. I'll do my best! I will try and start to try and get chapters out every Friday! Okay onward with the story!*******

Yurio started his 4 mile trek of his run, he turned his music on. Back at the house Yuuri smiled at Victor. It's been a couple weeks since Yurio had moved in, Victor started putting stuff away from breakfast. When he opened the fridge he found a note, and some money.

"Oh for the..." Victor started to say.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked

"Oh Yurio trying to sneak us rent money again"

"he's very hard headed" Yuuri laughed and gave Victor a kiss. Victor smiled against the kiss and started to laugh. He grabbed Yuuris hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh come on now" Victor whispered.

"Come on babe it's been a couple weeks since we have done anything."

"I know, but we don't know when Yurio will be back"

"Oh come on, I don't care about him, plus we have a lock on our door."

He tugged on Victors shirt, "I want you" He bit at Victors lips, and moved his hands down to his waist.

"Yu-Yuuri slow down" Victor grabbed at his hands, and lead him out of the kitchen. They stopped at Yurios room, to drop the money off. They opened the door, and gasped at the mess.

"Woah this is not okay,"

"It's his room, we can't do anything on top of that I don't want him to know we were in his room." Victor nodded and almost tripped over his ice skates.

"Oh wow that was close. He will know we were in here when he sees the money...Well if he can find it...I'll just stick it under his laptop."

Victor turned around and went to chase Yuuri out of the bedroom. They shut the door and headed for the bedroom. Victor went into his drawer to grab a condom, he dug around.

"Oh no, I don't have a condom. I got plenty of lube..." He laughed nervously.

"What does it matter? We are both guys, don't think we have to worry about getting knocked up...Plus we plan on getting married...I'm not worried about anything."

"Not that I don't trust you, I am just not comfortable without protection."

Yuuri looked at him with the most stern face and held his tears back. He went into the closet and grabbed his bag from touring. He grabbed a condom out.

"I forgot I had these in my bag." He tossed a condom at Victor. Victor smiled, and went over to him and went to grab at him.

Yurio got into town, his back felt like it was on fire. He went into his favorite restaurant. His typical stop in the middle of his run. When he walked in, his favorite waitress smiled at him.

"Typical?" She asked with a smile.

"One bear claw and one black coffee" He went to sit down, but the pain became over powering. His phone dinged it was Otabek, texting him.

XXXXXXX

KITTEN I HAVE GREAT NEWS! MY FLIGHT COMES IN TOMORROW, I DECIDED TO COME EARLY!

XXXXXXX

Oh my god, that's amazing Teddy Bear! =^^=

XXXXXXX

Yurio finally was able to set down, but he felt sick. The pain was too much. He grimced at the thought he had a 4 mile run back, plus he had dance class, and kick boxing. He murmured to himself. He ate his food, and drank his coffee. He paid he started his run back to Victors. He got about 2 miles into the run and collapsed from the pain. He tried to gain composure. He realized he had tears running down his cheeks. 'No, I won't stop'. He grabbed a railing and got up and walked the rest of the way. He got back to Victors. He slammed the front door open.

'I MADE IT' He gasped shaking. He heard a thud.

"VICTOR, OH MY GOD"

Yurio shuddered,"Disgusting" he hobbled into the kitchen for a gatorade. He headed for his room, and saw the door was cracked open.

"What the fuck!? WHO WAS IN MY ROOM!"

Yuuri and Victor froze, Victor grabbed at Yuuris hips, "Don't stop"

"What if he comes in here?"

"Doors locked, DON'T STOP! I'm almost finished" Victor said, trying to catch his breath. Yuuri shifted to get more comfortable and went back to grinding on Victor and bit at his neck. Victor let out loud moan. Victor flipped Yuuri on all 4 and grabbed the lube and went to finish with Yuuri on all four, lubing up and slamming himself in.

Yurio figured it wasn't worth the effort of bothering them, he went into his room, and dug around looking for vicodin he knew he had some from when he fell a few months ago. He found them, he grabbed two from the bottle and went into the bathroom to get a small cup of water. He checked his watch and realized he only had a half a hour to get to dance. He took a quick shower. He grabbed his bag, he knew he wouldn't be able to come back between classes. He rushed out of his room. He saw Victor and Yuuri cuddling on the couch. Victor went to smile at Yurio.

"Oh my god you look terrible!" Victor said, as he looked at Yurio.

"I'm fine" Yurio said,"I'll be home late I got dance and kick boxing, I may go to the skate rink. So keep the door unlocked. Oh ya Otabek will be out tomorrow, so we have to get him. Also if I am staying here, I want to be able to lock my door."

Yurio made it through his classes and was doing some practice at the skate rink. Once his back started acting up, he decided to head home. He checked the time, it was almost midnight. Once he got to Victors the pain was becoming too much, he felt sick. He grabbed his pain medication. His hands started shaking, he dropped his bag at the door and went into the kitchen. He didn't realize how loud he was being, and didn't see Yuuri sleeping on the couch. Yuuri woke up at the thud of the bag.

"Victor?" He mumbled.

"No, it's me" Yurio said, shaking, trying to hold back tears from the pain, he felt sick and threw up in the sink. He dropped his pills on the floor.

"Oh my god what's wrong" Yuuri went to grab at him, when Yurio went to fall.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed, by that time Victor was in the kitchen.

Yurio grabbed his pills on the floor when he realized he couldn't stand up. He crumpled on the floor sobbing. Yuuri kneeled next to Yurio.

"Victor call a ambulance"

"NO!" Yurio yelled, he grabbed at 2 pills. "Get me something to drink."

"Yurio, no you need to be seen."

"NO! I can't risk being pulled from skating for a season, I'm fine..." Shaking he forced himself to up, holding back a shriek from the pain.

"You'd rather risk your health, that's a bold and stupid move. You can barely walk"Victor said.

"I JUST DID TOO MUCH TODAY" He yelled, he propped himself against the counter and grabbed a glass. He got some water, he took the pills. He dropped the glass in the sink, it shattered. He went to start going towards his room. Victor went to grab his hand, Yurio turned around and went to take a swing at him. Yuuri snapped and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare,I'll make sure you won't be walking if you do."


	3. "the great big void inside us opens up and I really wish that you could help"

Yurio pulled away from Yuuri,"Fuck off"

Yurio turned away and stormed off to his room, he went to open his door and was greated by Potya. He went into the bathroom, he splashed water againt his face. His hands were shaking.

In the kitchen Yuuri looked down at the floor and over at Victor, he grabbed him and held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry" Yuuri said.

"I-It's fine, lets this get mess cleaned up." He hugged Yuuri back. They started to clean the mess up, Victor picked up pill bottle put it on the counter and grabbed a broom to make sure to clean the floor up in case there was any glass on the floor. Yuuri looked at the pill bottle.

"That's weird, this isn't in Yurios name." Victor said, looking over Yuuris shoulder.

"Whos is it?" Yuuri asked picking up the glass from the sink. Yurio came into the kitchen, he looked at them, then back at the floor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak out on you guys. Just with getting hurt this past month and losing Yakov as a coach, and then well you know. I...I just don't want to lose anything else." Yurio said, He didn't look up from the floor. Yuuri looked over at Victor.

"Is that why you have Yakov's pain medication?" Victor said, grabbing at Yurio.

"Wait...When did you get hurt?"

Yurio pulled away from Victor, he went into his room, and ran out of the house. Yuuri ran out of the house after Yurio.

"What the hell is going on with my life?" Victor mumbled, he went into his room. He decided to give Yakov a call.  
Yuuri caught up with Yurio he tackled him to the ground. Yurio tried to wiggle away, but Yuuri had a tight grip to him.

"STOP!" Yuuri yelled. Yurio looked at him shocked.

"Wow, you aren't the same person I remember from a year ago" Yurio laughed.

"This isn't a joking matter, What is going on with you!? I understand about your mom, but there is so much more. When did you get hurt? Aside from your mom? What's going on with you and Yakov? I won't tell anyone."

Yurio looked at the grass and plucked at the grass. He could feel Yuuri watching him, he held his tears back. He didn't want Yuuri see him cry.

"I can't tell you, I got hurt and they wanted me to still preform so Yakov gave me the pain medication so I could. Since my mom wouldn't get me help. No one knows, not even Otabek and I don't want to tell anyone. It was stupid. I can't do anything about it now. But I won't lose my staking over it."

"Why don't you see someone now? Instead of getting in trouble, I know you plan on moving in with Otabek next month or whatever but you are still under 18."

"That's why I can't get help, my mom sure as hell won't help me. Fuck she would be celebrating if I lost my career."

"Listen, lets go back to the house."

"Do you think Victor will throw me out?"

"I..don...What? Come on" He stood up and brushed himself off. Yurio stood up and hugged him. They walked back to the house, Yuuri stepped in and saw Victor sitting on the couch.

"come on" Yuuri said, Yurio shook his head and stepped back, he felt scared to see Victor.

"I shouldn't have come back..."Yurio said in sheer terror, his cheeks felt hot as he felt the tears starting to fall.

"Yurio whats wrong?" Yuuri asked reaching out to him, "Victors not going to hurt you"

Yurio shook his head and stepped back, Victor got up off the couch and stepped outside. Yurio turned to run, Victor grabbed him before he could take off. Yurio started yelling and screaming.

"Stop! Stop it!" Victor yelled. Yurio passed out, Victor picked him up and brought into Yurios room and tossed him on the bed and closed the door. Yuuri stood there shocked, he grabbed Victors hand and lead him into their bedroom.

"What is going on!?" Yuuri said.

"Yakov didn't say anything, just that he failed to meet his standards after his last performance. Did he say anything to you?"

"Nothing, just he got hurt nobody would help. Do you think you would want to be his legal guardian until he turns 18 it's just a year. But he could at least have someone who would help him. His mom doesn't seem to care, he made that very clear as she did."

"Lets talk over it when Otabek is here, Yurio won't be as annoying then. Come on lets get some sleep."

"What are we going to do about him being scared of you?"

"I don't know and I don't know why"

Yuuri set his glasses on the night stand and laid his head on Victors chest. Victor ran his hands through Yuuris hair. Yurio sat up in his room, he grabbed Potya, and looked at his phone. It was almost 4 in the morning. He saw a text from Otabek. His flight was coming in at 7 am. He sent him Victors address and put his phone down and cuddled Potya. He started to cry. He woke up to someone sitting down on his bed. He his hair away from his face and looked up.

"Morning" Otabek said. Yurio let out a shriek and knocked him over, and kissed him. There was a thud when they fell off the bed.

"I missed you so much" Yurio said kissing him again.

"Same here, Cozy little room you have here" He let out a laugh. Yurio pulled his hair back, and tried to smile.

"Ya...I guess...Not sure how much longer. I don't think Victor is going to let me stay here much more."

"Something happen?"

"You could say that...Anyways...Up for a walk?"

"Sure"

Yurio got up and grabbed some clean clothes to change into. Yurio opened his bedroom door and looked around. He didn't hear anything, he knew they had to be up. He walked to the front door, he didn't see Victor.

"Have a good day you two!" He heard Victor say. Yurio looked around. He saw Victor laying on the floor in the living room.

"Uh...thanks...you enjoy the floor." Yurio mumbled.

"Why are you on the floor?" Otabek asked.

"Yuuri kicked me off the couch" Yuuri sat up, smiled and waved.

Yurio opened the door and grabbed Otabek and left. Victor laughed, and smiled at Yuuri.

"Do you think they bought it?"

"No, but at least Yurio didn't freak out."

"I got some phone calls to make!" Victor said getting up.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and sat up, and grabbed a book from the table. Victor gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I thought about what you said, and I am going to try."

"Seriously, but what about Yurio being scared of you"

"I'm working on that, I still don't know why. After all you were the one who went to deck him. Okay I am going to make my phone calls now."

It was a chilly and cloudy morning, Yurio shivered a bit. He pulled his ponytail out. Otabek grabbed his hand.

"You okay?"

"Fine why?" Yurio said.

"You just seem upset...more than normal"

"It just kind of feels like I made a mistake staying with them."

"Why are you staying with them?"

"Because…..I lo-like you" Yurio blushed and looked away

Otabek stepped closer and grabbed his hand, and whispered in his ear, "I love you"

Yurio squeezed his hand, " I haven't really told anyone, I don't think I will be able to compete this season. Something happened and now everything is just a mess."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to say just….can we forget I mentioned it right now and try and have a good time?"

Otabek nodded and touched Yurio's cheek. Yurio took his hand and leaned into give him a kiss.

Yuuri walked down the hall, and leaned into the bedroom. He saw Victor sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Everything okay?"

"No, I mean yes…But no, I just got done talking to Yurios mom, and she agreed to do whatever it was possible to never see him again, she'd meet with me. She also has a couple things. But I just….Wow….She said somethings and it's just was upsetting. But at least we are trying to do the right thing. Hopefully, um she's meeting us this afternoon in town."

Victor grabbed Yuuri and hugged him tightly, "You mean everything to me."

By afternoon Yuuri and Victor were getting ready to leave as Otabek and Yurio were coming back.

"Where are you guys going?" Yurio asked, hiding behind Otabek.

"Oh…some errands don't burn the place down." Victor said, he called out for Makkachin who came running out, shortly followed by Potya.

"Oh no you don't" Yurio picked up Potya and went into the kitchen.

"Well we will be back in a hour or so."


	4. Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare

Victor and Yuuri arrived where they were to meet Mrs. Plisetsky, Yuuri looked over at Victor nervously and rubbed his hands together. He felt Victor take and kiss one of his hands.  
“Don’t be nervous”  
Victor smiled at waved at her. She let out a sneer and put her cigarette out. She had a large box next to her, she kicked the box over to them.  
“I see you’re a couple of fairies.”  
“Uh, I am not sure what you mean by that. But this is my husband Yuuri, we just ne---”  
“That’s nice but you can’t be married, here’s a letter and give me that form. I don’t want to be seen in public with you.”  
“Oh don’t worry they won’t look down on me, they know me very well, as well as my husband, your son, and his boyfriend.”  
Yuuri looked at the box and saw it was Yurio’s medals and trophies. He looked at her.  
“Well at least you’re giving him these back” He squeaked.  
“I guess I had some what of soul I was going to throw them in the dumpster.”  
“Wow you are really a pi----”  
“Yuuri she’s not worth it.” Victor said, she finished signing the paperwork.  
“There.” She said.  
“Thank you so much, you know some day you are going to be really upset, you excluding him from your life. At already 17 he’s accomplished more than what most have. But I guess at least he has a lot of other people proud of him. Well at least you have the Moscow Times to see him. Also maybe you hate my kind so much because we are happy and all you can see sadness. You have a wonderful day! Yuuri dear get the box.”  
He walked away before she could say anything else. Yuuri put the box in the trunk, he let out a loud sigh. Victor got in the car, and steadied his hands from shaking. Yuuri got in and put his seatbelt on. Victor leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss and ran his finger down his cheek.  
“WELL HELLO!” Yuuri said.  
Victor let out a chuckle, “ Sorry I just wanted to do that.”  
Yurio looked around the kitchen, he saw a tupperware dish with his pills in it and it was sealed off with duct tape. He tried not to show how pissed off he was. He looked at the bottom and saw a note.  
\---Sorry! We know….Talk after Otabek leaves---  
‘Bastards’ he mumbled and grabbed a glass of water.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Ya fine, How’s the apartment looking going? I saw you looking at some on the computer last night”  
“I have a appointment to look at one tomorrow”  
“Oh that’s amazing!!! I have classes all afternoon tomorrow.”  
“Well I will let you know how it goes,” Otabek went over and gave Yurio a kiss on the cheek. They heard the front door close.  
“Yurio, I need to tell you something” Victor said walking into the kitchen.  
“Can you give me a minute Otabek” Yuuri said.  
Otabek nodded and left the kitchen, Yurio started breathing really heavy. He backed into the corner.  
“Yurio please sit” Victor said.  
“No…” He said in a whisper.  
“Fine…Play it that way. I am going to be your legal guardian until you turn 18, your mom signed her rights away.”  
“WHAT!?!?!?!” He screamed, “NO! NO! NO! FUCK YOU BOTH!!!!!!” He screamed and ran out the door, he slammed the front door so hard that the window could have shattered.  
“Well he took that better than I thought…..”Yuuri said rolling his eyes. Otabek walked into the kitchen and looked at the front door.  
“What’s going on?”  
“You might as well go get him” Victor said.  
“He typically heads to the bridge or downtown”  
Otabek ran back into the bedroom to get his jacket and ran out the front door. Victor looked down and then over at Yuuri.  
“Think I should have waited to tell him about his mom?”  
“No, it’s better that he knows. He’s just dealing with a lot.”  
Otabek found Yurio sitting in the grass by the bridge. He sat down next to him, he wanted to hug him but he was afraid that if he touched him, he’d take off again.  
“Am I bad person?” Yurio asked.  
“No, why would you ask that?”  
“I just feel like I am a bad person. I didn’t do anything wrong, yet I am getting completely rejected.”  
“You aren’t, I mean come on Victor is taking you in, they could have left you on the streets. Plus I love you and I haven’t left you. I know it doesn’t help or isn’t the same, but it should count for something.” He gave him a nudge. Yurio gave him a small smile. Otabek put his hand under Yurio’s chin and tilted his head up and gave him a hard deep romantic kiss. Yurio leaned back kissing him back, he felt his heart beat getting faster. After kissing him, he gave him a small eskimo kiss on the nose.  
“Come on I am pretty sure they are worried about you”  
“Ya,” He said brushing his jeans off, he put his hood up. Otabek took his hand. It started to snow on their walk back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	5. Get caught up in the moments

By the time they got back to Victors it was starting to snow more steady, Otabek picked up Yurio and spun him around and tipped him into a kiss.   
“I love you so much Yurio, you truly are my world.”  
“I love you too, you’ve saved me.” He gave him another kiss, a longer more passionate kiss.   
They went inside Victor and Yuuri were sitting on the couch, waiting for him to come home. Victor went to say something.   
“Fuck off and don’t talk to me” Yurio said and ran into his room.   
Otabek took his shoes off and hung his jacket up. He went to follow Yurio to his room. Yurio laid down on his bed. Otabek laid down and took him into a tight cuddle.  
“hey, don’t be upset. They are trying.”  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t hate them.”  
“Why do you hate them? Honestly they haven’t done anything that I have seen.”  
“You are supposed to be on my side…You know what go sleep on the couch.”  
“Okay…Sorry….” He said, and grabbed his spare blanket. He went into the living room, Yuuri and Victor were talking amongst themselves.   
“He’s making me sleep on the couch.”  
“Oh sorry, we will let you get some sleep.”  
“Thanks”   
Yurio waited till he felt like everyone was asleep, he looked around the hallway and tip toed into the kitchen. He reached into the cabinet, he knocked over a couple boxes. He froze, he heard a snore from Otabek. Yurio grabbed the tupperware dish with his pills in them, he grabbed a bottle water from the fridge. He snuck back into his room, he heard someone moving outside his door, he froze and then dashed into the bathroom. He heard a knock on his door, and someone stepping into his room.  
“Yurio you okay?” Victor said.  
“Fine….I wanted a drink of water, I may have knocked something over sorry for waking you.” He listened as Victor left the room. He popped a couple pills and went to bed. Victor went into his room, Yuuri was sitting up waiting.  
“He got into the pills.”  
“How do you know?”  
“He knocked over boxes….We don’t have boxes in our fridge.”  
“I can’t believe he made Otabek sleep on the couch.”  
“I know, he’s really pissed. I just feel bad that he is snapping at Otabek now.”  
Victor sat down on the bed, and leaned against Yuuri, Yuuri put his arms around him. Victor let out a sigh and looked up at Yuuri.  
“Do you think we did the wrong thing?”  
“No, he just needs to adjust he will be fine. Don’t think about it” He gave him a kiss ontop of his head, Victor turned and put his hand on Yuuris cheek and took him into a deep kiss. He laid Yuuri down the on the bed and straddled him. He gave a tug on Yuuri’s shirt and pulled it off. He ran his hands down his chest, and went to tug down on his night pants.   
Yurio couldn’t sleep he was bothered by something, he went and knocked on Victors door and opened the door.   
“OH MY GOD VICTOR!!!” He slammed the door.   
“YURIO!!!”   
Yurio ran down the hall, he went into his bedroom. Victor came running in a couple minutes later.


	6. Run with the wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being done on my phone. Sorry for spoofs or typos.

Yurio ran into his room and slammed the door. His hands were shaking. Firstly in disgust and secondly he was just done being here. He looked around the bedroom and started thinking of just bailing. He didn’t care anymore about being on the streets. He was done with being around Victor and Yuuri. Even if it was winter and snowing. He had forgotten that Otabek was there. He rubbed his face, he heard Victors footsteps coming down the hall. He looked around and ran into the bathroom. He saw the bowl of Vicodin sitting on the counter he grabbed two and took them. His pain was starting to set in from all the stress. He shivered a bit from the cold in the bathroom. He turned and slid down the bathroom door. He heard the creak of the door and Victor moving around. 

“Yurio I know you’re in the bathroom can we talk?”

“After what I saw, I’d prefer not to look at you.”

“It’s not the first time you’ve seen me naked. Don’t play coy with me.”

“I’ve seen you naked yes, but never...like that. I’ve only seen that on a farm.”

Victor tried to hold back a laugh,” come on you have company and you’re being rude.”

“ don’t okay. You can be my legal guardian but you will never be a parent. I’m moving out tomorrow.”

“And go where?”

“Doesn’t matter away from you and mother. I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“So you’d rather live on the streets....”

“Please just go away. I want to be alone.”

Victor left the bedroom, he took a deep breath. He couldn’t force him to talk. He went back into the bedroom. Otabek looked around in the living room unsure what to do. He shrugged it off and went into Yurios room. 

“Victor I said I wanted to be alone!” Yurio yelled from the bathroom. 

“Uh it’s me...Do you want me to leave? I’m pretty sure I can get a hotel.”

“No, not you. You stay.”

“Can you come out of the bathroom?”

Yurio came out of the bathroom, he grabbed his bag and started grabbing stuff and throwing it in his bag. He looked at Potya and felt really sad. 

“I’m leaving. Can you take her?”

“Where are you going?”

“Doesn’t matter. Away from all this shit I’m done.”

“So you’re leaving me behind, after I decided to move here and be with you.” 

“Doesn’t matter you’ll turn on me like everyone else. I have money. I don’t need pity from people, I can make it on my own. This was mistake, all of this.” 

Yurio picked up his bag, and threw his cell phone on the bed and left the bedroom before Otabek could say anything else. 

Before he reached the front door Otabek ran in front of it. He grabbed onto Yurio, it was the most upset he’s seen from his typical stoic demeanor. 

“You listen to me goddamnit. I am not letting you leave me, or them. We all have taken care of you instead of letting you go out and kill yourself by being stupid. So you think just up and leave I’m not letting it happen. I can’t go through my life not knowing if you are okay, if you are alive or not. I love you and I mean that.”

Yurio stared at him they were nose to nose he could feel his hot breath, his hand shaking. Yurio dropped his bag, he took a shaky breath he grabbed around his neck and started kissing him passionately. Otabek moved his hands down picking up Yurio. Yurio moved his hands and ran his fingers over Otabeks cheek. 

“I love you too. I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

“I promise I will find us somewhere. Please just deal with them a bit longer. For me.”

He nodded and let out a small pout. Otabek put him down. They went into the bedroom, Otabek laid down and grabbed Yurio and held him tight. They drifted off to sleep. 

Yurio woke up suddenly his heart was pounding. He got up feeling dizzy and sick. He tried to move into the bathroom. He went to grab a glass to get a drink, he started to dry heave and felt everything spinning. He went to grab onto the counter missing it. He looked at the floor as it was coming up towards him. He felt his head hit on something. 

When he came too he was in the ER he saw Victor standing by the door talking to a nurse. 

“What’s going on?” Yurio said, the room felt so bright. Which hurt his eyes. The smell of bleach made him feel sick. 

“You had a panic attack and cracked your head on the floor. You have 4 butterfly stitches and a mild concussion.” Victor said. 

“Oh. Okay. The last thing I remember was going to bed. Where’s Otabek?”

“In the waiting room with Yuuri. They only let me come in here with you.” 

“I want to go home.”

Victor went over and gave Yurio a hug. Yurio wanted to slap him, but remembered to be nice. 

“You scared me.” Victor finally said, Yurio noticed he had a tear rolling down his cheek.


End file.
